Percy Jacksons childhood
by ACoolPerson13
Summary: Percy Jackson, five years old, blind. His father abuses him verbally, emotionally, physically. Then things start turning for the better, he meets new freinds, he goes to school. But one day on his way home from school, he's in a car accident, and loses his memory Trigger warning, abuse will get worse with the years.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Percy please come set the table." My mom, Sally, calls. I jump from my bed and start running down into the kitchen where I think some people were. "Are there people here?" I ask my mom, somewhat scared, cause I don't like people I don't know in our house. "Yes there are, Percy this is Beryl Grace and her daughter Thaila, and this is Frederick Chase and his wife Helen and their three kids Matthew, Bobby and Annabeth, and this is Esperanza Valdez and her son Leo, and this is Emily Zhang and her son Frank. Guys this is my son Percy." As she was introducing me to everyone she led me around to shake their hands.

"Set the table now please babe." My mom tell me kissing the top of my head. I smiled and set to work. As my mom was handing me the plates I was going to to table and gonna put them around the table, I was on my last one and I bumped into something and dropped the plate on my stepfather Gabe's foot. "Owwwwww, watch it kid!" He yells. "I'm sorry." I say crying cause I'm pretty sure know what's he gonna do to me when everyone leaves.

As I was crying a heard a boy who sounded younger than me whisper to his moms ear somethging but I couldn't tell what was said though.

"How about the kids go out side?" Ms. Zhang's suggests.

"Good idea. My mom says. "We'll call you when foods ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"Percy please come set the table." My mom, Sally, calls. I jump from my bed and start running down into the kitchen where I think some people were. "Are there people here?" I ask my mom, somewhat scared, cause I don't like people I don't know in our house. "Yes there are, Percy this is Beryl Grace and her daughter Thalia, and this is Frederick Chase and his wife Helen and their three kids Matthew, Bobby and Annabeth, and this is Esperanza Valdez and her son Leo, and this is Emily Zhang and her son Frank. Guys this is my son Percy." As she was introducing me to everyone she led me around to shake their hands.

"Set the table now please babe." My mom tell me kissing the top of my head. I smiled and set to work. As my mom was handing me the plates I was going to to table and gonna put them around the table, I was on my last one and I bumped into something or someone and dropped the plate on my stepfather Gabe's foot. "Oww, watch it kid!" He yells. "I'm sorry." I say crying cause I'm pretty sure know what's he gonna do to me when everyone leaves.

As I was crying a heard a boy who sounded younger than me whisper to his moms ear something but I couldn't tell what was said though.

"How about the kids go out side?" Ms. Zhang's suggests.

"Good idea. My mom says. "We'll call you when foods ready. When we went out side the girl that sounded like the oldest says. "Your dads mean." Everyone agreed. I shrugged.  
"So whats it like being blinded?" (A/N i know i said deaf, but i meant blind. sorry) Leo asked. "Its okay i guess, I mean, its all i know I was born blind so." I tell them.  
I started thinking about my dad and thinking about what he could and most likely do to me later.  
"You okay?" Annabeth asks me. "What, oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about my dad.  
"Why is he so mean?" Thalia asked after i learned everyone's voices so I could match the person with the voices. "I'm not sure." We changed the subject.  
I sniffed the air and smelled food. "I think lunch is ready." And as soon as I said that my mom called us in for lunch. "Called it." I said cheekily, everyone grumbled. We ran to the house and I was in front and Gabe was in front of the door so I ran into him. "Watch it kid." Gabe growled as he kicks me in the stomach. He kicked me so hard that I coughed up blood. Thalia and Annabeth stepped in front of me and kicked Gabe in the shins. "Owwww!" Gabe yelled. "That's what you get for kicking a five year old in the stomach!" Thalia yelled.  
"Why you little-." He didn't get to finish because my mom interrupted him. "Gabe don't you hit those sweet girls, if you do I will- will, I don't know what I'll do but you won't like it." My mom threatened. He growled. "Fine but if they kick me again..." He left the threat hanging.  
Mr. Chase stalked up to Gabe. "If you threaten my daughter again, I will shove your fist so far up your-" "FREDRICK! THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THE ROOM!" Helen yells. he look's back at us. "I'm sorry kids." He apologizes. My mothers cleared her throat.  
"Why don't we eat while the foods hot."

A/N:  
ya'll I am so sorry i said he was gonna be deaf but he's blind. I'm really sorry.

No hate please. This is my first story.


	3. Chapter 3

A\N I'm so sorry for not updating. Fanfiction deleted my chapter I was working on. So here it is now. Love ya.

Chapter Two

After my dad and Mr. Chase made up, sort of, Mrs. Chase asked my mom how we were gonna fix the food, how it was gonna work.

"So if you have little one, which most of you do, the mothers will go with them and fix there food, then the older kids, who can fix their own food can go, then the fathers." My momma tells everyone. "Does that work for everyone?"

"No." Gabe says pushing to get in front of the line. "I think the father of the house should go first, cause I mean, I am letting people in my house, so I should go first."

"No." My mom tells Gabe. "When we have friends here. The guest go first not who live here. Go back behind Frederick please." He grumbled but did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After everyone got food the adults stayed inside so we went outside. And sat on my little picnic table to eat.

"So how old are you Percy?" Leo asked me.

"I'm five. How old are you?" I say

"I'm three." He tells me in his little baby voice.

It was in the middle of July so it was really hot.

"Do you think the parents would mind if we eat with them cause its really hot out here." Thalia asks me.

"I don't know but we can ask." Annabeth ananswers or me.

"Okay." Everyone said.

We went inside to ask if we could eat inside and we were allowed to.

As we were eating the girls talked and the boys talk. Us boys talked Lego's, and superhero's.

"Who's your favorite superhero?" Leo asked me.

"Um I like Captain America, and Spider Man." I say after thinking for a bit. "Whats your favorite superhero Frank?" I asked the boy.

"I like Batman, and Superman." He answers taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Leo? What's yours?" Frank and I asked him.

"I like the Human Torch." He says proudly with his mouth full.

We laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After everyone but me and the girls left. Annabeth, Thalia, and I went outside to play. And we were talking about what game to play.

"What about hide and seek?" Annabeth suggested.

As soon as she said that I started running toward the house, and as soon as I got to the house I ran into my moms room and got under the covers crying hysterically saying. "There gonna hurt me, there goons hurt me."

"Babe? Who's gonna hurt you?" My mama asked grabbing me and pulling me to her so she could hug me.

"Them!" I yell as Annabeth and Thalia come in, I hid under the covers again.

"Why does he think we're gonna hurt him?" Thalia asked my mom.

"I suggested hide and seek and he flipped." Annabeth said about to cry.

"He doesn't like that game. It scares him." She tells them not wanting to scare Annabeth since she was five.

"Annabeth!" Mr. Chase called up the stairs. "Its time to go."

Annabeth said goodbye and left.

"What's really wrong with Percy?" Thalia asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. So. The first first chapter is to not the real first chapter. The second chapter is the first chapter and the third chapter is the second chapter. Pm me if this is confusing and I will get back to you as soon as I can


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson since I'm am not a forty something year old male.

And Guest sorry that I've been visting my family so I haven't been updating. Here's your update. You have a nice Gabe tho :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Three~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sally's P.o.v

"His father's not the nicest guy. Gabe hits him and sexaully abuses him." I tell her watching her face because her mother abuses her just as Gabe does to Percy

"Why do parents feel the need to hit kids?" She asks in a small voice?

"I don't know sweetie. But if a parent abuses their child then they don't deserve that child." I tell her grabbing her arm since she was in arms length and pulled her to my bed.

"Percy babe? You can come out now." I say to Percy as I pulled down the covers. "She's not gonna hurt you baby."

"Are you sure? He says meekly.

"I'm sure. Come out." I say pulling his arm so he is out from under the covers.

He looks at Thalia with wide eyes." Your not gonna hurt me?" He asked innocently.

"No of course not." Thalia said her eyes also widening.

Percy started smile and practically jumped out form under the covers.

"Let's go play!" He yells excitedly.

Thalia and I laugh. "Go downstairs little one." I tell him hitting his bottem lightly.

"Okay!" He jumps from the bed and falls.

"You okay babe?" I asked worriedly. But I get my answer with him jumping up and running to the doorway.

"Thalia?" He calls.

"Yeah?" She answers going over to him.

"Will you help me go down the stairs?" He asks taking her hand in his little one.

"Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy's P.O.V

After Thaila left, Gabe got home, as soon as the door opened I ran up to my room and got in my closet.

"Oh Percy." He calls in a eerie singsong voice. "Where are you?"

I whimpered but at the same time trying not to let Gabe hear me. But he did.

"Ah!" Gabe yelled as he swung open the closet door. "Found you." He grabbed me arm and started pulling me downstairs.

My mom saw and tried to stop him but it only resolved into Gabe hitting her.

"Stay out of the way!" He yelled at momma. She didn't listen and followed us the kitchen.

"This is what you get for breaking a plate. You get beat." He took my clothes off and started hitting me wherever he could. He slapped me so hard I started bleeding.

"Please stop!" Sally cries. "Stop hitting my baby." She is able to pulled away and I run out side and she follows.

"Have fun in the dark you two!" Gabe calls as he locks the door, laughing like a insane person.

I started crying even harder whilst saying why.

Momma started crying to. "Its okay babe. Mommas here."

We cried for about twenty more minutes.

"How are we gonna get back in?" I asked looking up at mom once we stoped crying.

"I'm not sure. But we'll figure out something. We could go to the people next door. With your friend. How about that?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Okay. But momma. I need clothes."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading my story it means a lot to me. Also sorry for not updating I'll try to update more often. Love you all. Thanks**

 **Btw: I need suggestion's for the abuse. Pm me or review if you want. Thanks!**


End file.
